Final Year Exam (FYE's)
Final Year Exams (more commonly refered to as FYE's) are subject specific exams/tests that take place during a Half-bloods seventh year of education. If a Half-blood scores any of the three passing grades in a FYE in a specifc subject then they are considered to be highly skillled and talented in that field. FYE's are the highest exams a Half-blood can enter and little people pass them with flying colours. A HEET must first be taken and passed in that subject before a student can go on to take an FYE in it. Unlike HEET's if you fail a FYE you are welcome and encouraged to attempt it again, however, you are only permitted to re-try a FYE up to six times. In most schools once a student has achieved one of the three passing grades in a Final Year Exam in a specific subject they officialy graduate and go on to find work. Human Equivalent The Human equivalent to a FYE is an A-Level. They are very similar, with the exception that if you fail an A-Level you have an unlimited number of times to try again, whereas you are only given five chances to pass a FYE. Just like the Humans, Half-bloods get extremely nervous around exam time and strive and push themselves to be the best. Preparing to take a FYE is described as being the most difficult and nerve-racking time during a teenage Half-bloods life. Exams FYE's are mostly test papers that Half-bloods are required to write their knowledge of the specific subject in full explanation and detail. However some subjects are marked by an OA (Official Administrator) through practical work, where a Half-blood must demonstrate their knowledge and skill through phyical work, more so than mental. Known FYE's taken: *Herbology-Written *Pegasus Flying-Practical *Archery-Practical *Hand to Hand Combat-Practical *Greek Mythology-Written *Mechanics-Written *Human Studies-Written *Chariot Racing-Practical *Medicine-Written *E.M.C (Education of Mythical Creatures)-Written *Forsight and Interpretation-Written *Hunting-Practical *Six Sense Advantage-Practical *Ambush, Invasion and Battle Strategy-Written Scores Students can achieve one of four scores in any HEET or any FYE, these scores are as follows: Exechon An Exechon is equivalent to a Human child recieving an A at GCSE or A-Level. It is one of the three grades that count as a pass and is the highest grade a student can recieve. Anoteros An Anoteros is equivalent to a Human child recieving an B at GCSE or A-Level. It is the most common grade a student recieves and is one of the three grades that count as a pass. Pass A Pass is equivalent to a Human child recieving a C at GCSE or A-Level. It is the worst of the three grades that count as a pass however it still enables a student to carry on furthering their education at their school in what ever subject they recieved the Pass in. Fail A Fail is the lowest grade a student can recieve. It is the equivalent to a Human child recieving anything from a D to a U at GCSE or A-Level. If a student recieves a Fail in a subject then they are forbidden to further their education in that subject. If a student recieves a Fail in every subject he/she is learning then they are forced to leave the school and forbidden to further any education. Council of Education All tests, exams and practical work is under the control of the Council of Education. The Council of Education is a group made up of elder demigods, satyr's etc that reside on Mount Olympus. They are the OA's (Official Administrators) that must be present to mark a students practical work during any HEET or FYE. They are also responsible for any change in Education or the teaching methods used. The Council of Education is under direct control of the Olympic Council and answers only to them.